


Finding Common Ground

by Onyxgold



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Pandaria, Wranduin Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxgold/pseuds/Onyxgold
Summary: As they assess each other, the Black Prince and the White Pawn share their first cup of tea.Drabble on the theme "Firsts" for Wranduin Week 2019.





	Finding Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and it's so easy to write them. I just wish I had more time to do so. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Black Prince and White Pawn bowed heads after their introduction, the dragon noticing the distrust that Anduin Wrynn’s face conveyed, fair brows brushed on an incline toward each other. Wrathion deduced the other prince had trouble hiding his true feelings in his countenance, something humans were prone to do, a weakness that his flight exploited throughout the centuries. This matter, however, never interested him. He never wanted to hide who he was, nor manipulate the human Prince, only filled with genuine curiosity. Having heard so much about him and his diplomatic achievements, as naive as they sounded, perhaps there was something to this Anduin that had others bowing to his knowledge or power. 

“Please, join me for tea” Wrathion’s voice was honey, the same carriage he used around the many champions that came to see him. “Tong, if you would be so kind.” Each of their small entourage accompanied their respective princes to a secluded level of the tavern, Anduin using a walking stick and considerably slower than Wrathion had guessed, it itched at his patience, but he did his best to appear ever the gallant host. As they sat down, Anduin did not waste time.

“Black Prince Wrathion, may I call you Wrathion? It is good to finally meet you. I have many questions for you, no doubt you’ll agree to answer.” Anduin took a moment to find a comfortable position in which to sit. His guards, ever fussy, found a stool in no time and silently asked for permission to help. He could tell Anduin was used to having servants, helpers, his pride didn’t appear to be affected as they carefully slid the stool under his troubled leg while gently raising it. 

Wrathion thought it admirable that Anduin sought to make a connection beyond their respective titles, that’s exactly what he’d had to do with every champion. Each task wasn’t an errand, it was an opportunity, a chance to work together for the greater good. “Yes, although I’ll choose to keep calling you Prince Anduin for the time being. I wouldn’t want to be disrespectful.” His answer earned a very well from Anduin Wrynn, and so he began his statement, words he had practiced for an occasion such as this one. 

“I would like to take the chance to formally apologize for what the members of my family have done to yours, and beg that we begin on a clean slate.” Wrathion continued, oh how he liked how the words came out. It was a great example of how he was a perfect specimen for his flight. He noticed how Anduin shifted in his seat, his mien unbroken. The story of how Onyxia was indirectly responsible for the Queen of Stormwind’s death hadn’t missed his ears, yet he knew better than to keep prodding at the subject. 

“I accept your apology, and agree we should begin anew.” Anduin’s eyes widened, his curiosity took the lead as he slightly leaned forward. “Is it true? You’re the last of your flight?” 

“As far as I know, yes.” The attention got to Wrathion, as he leaned back into his chair in a casual manner, crossing his legs. He had heard many things about Anduin, all of which he had asked about, but to see his enthusiasm first hand was rather refreshing. A quality he decided to approve of. A ruler could not amass a following if he wasn’t passionate to learn, after all. “Every single one of them that I knew of were corrupted. They have been slain. By me.” This punctuated answer made Anduin lean back, as if he wasn’t expecting it to be true. 

“And this didn’t bother you? To resort to assassination?” Anduin’s inquiry was a bit strange. Why fixate on the details of his solution? 

“If one day, I find a way to purify black dragons, perhaps I’ll resort to different methods. But they could not have been suffered to live.” Wrathion had approached the manner logically, could Anduin not see that? “How else could I have steered the fate of this world for the better? There was no other way to start than with my own dragonflight. They had no leadership, no guidance other than the voice of madness, and that was a matter I had the power to change. Do you agree that If we can do something to change our destiny, that we should take it whenever possible?”

Anduin seemed to be disturbed by the toughness of his decision, but he wisely appeared to agree with it. “And for that, Stormwind thanks you.” Tong arrived with a tray of tea service. They both waited until it was served, Anduin brought up the rustic tea cup and took his time to enjoy the aroma and warmth before taking a careful sip. “The method of your origin is also very interesting. I’m told a Titan artifact was responsible for purifying you. Two years ago.”

“Yes, two years ago.” Wrathion confirmed.

“It’s fascinating. I’ve never heard of dragons developing so quickly.” Anduin stared off as he spoke, he was truly intrigued by the knowledge and quite impressed. Wrathion narrowed his eyes in exchange. Humans fixated on such minor details. “I apologize if it sounds rude. Everything about Pandaria is an opportunity to learn. While I know you’re not from here, it’s still interesting to know of a dragon such as yourself. You are quite a wonder.”

“Yes, you’re right. I am a wonder.” Wrathion agreed. 

“That’s not quite- well, I suppose I was speaking of your development.” Anduin took a sip of his drink, his expression unreadable. 

“It is not so different than any other dragon’s. It just happened more quickly.” Wrathion wasn’t sure why he felt so defensive.

“Perhaps you’re like me, in terms of age that is.” Anduin began musing again. Why did he find this so important? It was rather galling, where the subject of his age was going.

“Why are you comparing my development to human terms?” Wrathion arched a brow, unsure. 

“It’s easier to understand and relate to.” Anduin’s replies came quickly. Wrathion didn’t upset easily but he was wondering why Anduin was so bent on finding common ground with one such as himself. Nothing he had said was rude, only dipped in curiosity. And he wasn’t particularly fond of how Anduin was digging for things to relate with him. Wrathion wouldn’t have anything in common with any mortal race, that’s how things were. Equally perplexing was how quickly Anduin had found a chink in his pleasant demeanor, and he did his best to regain his composure. “It’s a bit impersonal to ask all these questions, like some sort of cold interrogation, don’t you think?” Anduin laughed. “I don’t suppose you do anything in your spare time but ask champions to collect riches for you?” 

“In my spare time? What do you mean?” the dragon crossed his arms and felt his heart skip a few beats. How odd, he never expected to find a defect in his body being as young as he was. He should check on it later, it was highly irregular.

“Have you played any games?” Anduin’s smiled warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mythlorn for the edits! He was nice enough to help me out and is awesome at it.


End file.
